devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Santa Claus
Santa Claus is a millionaire who was nicknamed in the poker world thanks to his appearance and luck. He is considered a poker guru for his ability to see through cards, being able to detect the gestures of people when lying or feeling pressured, deducting his moves, even though he may be deceived. History During a night on a cruise for millionaire and bourgeois people, he decides to bet by playing a game of poker against four bettors. Joe, the "Golden Hand", Amanda, the lucky woman of a goddess, Paul, a gambling addict and Dante, a demon hunter. During the game, John begins to talk about King, a mysterious gambler who is believed to come from hell and can invoke death since every opponent he has played against ends up dead. After a couple of games, Joe ends up losing against those present, which decides to retire but died of a heart attack apparently caused by King, suggesting that this was one of the opponents. Once confirmed the death of Joe, "Santa" tried to calm those present and asked Lady, who was a guest of Dante and worked as an infiltrator as a waitress, to call the management to help with the situation and also bring you a cappuccino. After this, the remaining players took a short rest until the body was removed from the place. Once the game resumed, "Santa" tried to make a risky move in which he could lose or win, taking into account a gesture used by Amanda to use his skills and win the game, but this one deceived him knowing his abilities thus causing the defeat of this one. After his defeat, "Santa" tried to get up and walk to withdraw from the place, however he ended up dying thanks to King, falling to the ground for a heart attack. Personality Being a poker player usually hide any gesture which reveals his moves, knowing well the behavior and habits of others to take advantage of it and win the game. He has a sense of superiority which he hides with a kind and calm attitude at all times, even knowing that he has lost. It is known that it is intelligent being that it analyzes everything around it, like the gestures and physical habits that one has. He is someone who expresses calmness and calm above all in order to pretend, demonstrating his emotional control. Appearance He is a man of advanced age and white complexion, your eyes are gray and his hair, like his beard and mustache, are gray. Thanks to his appearance and good luck he is called "Santa Claus", but his real name is never revealed. She wears a dark gray suit with pants of the same color, a formal button-down inner shirt which has a red bow at the neck. As footwear he uses a pair of black shoes. It uses a pair of small glasses of round shape which, not having the complete frame, are held in your nose. Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series Category:Devil May Cry: The Animated Series characters Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased